


Leading a Dangerous Life

by mash171



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, More Relationships Possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mash171/pseuds/mash171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story has also been posted on Wattpad.com at http://www.wattpad.com/story/15714531-leading-a-dangerous-life-a-naruto-au-fan-fic</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Kiba's First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This story has also been posted on Wattpad.com at http://www.wattpad.com/story/15714531-leading-a-dangerous-life-a-naruto-au-fan-fic
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It was Kiba’s first day at Konoha High School. Transferring his Junior year was not something he wanted to do. But after his parents divorce, he had chosen to stay with his mom and sister, moving with them to the other side of the country into the Fire Region. His sister was already at Will of Fire University, which made it easier. For her at least. Kiba couldn’t complain too much though, he had an old friend that attended Konoha as well. The two had met in grade school, but fell out of touch when Kiba moved away, up until high school, when they had began to talk again. Pulling into a decent parking spot, skipping some of the closer ones, the brunette turns off his car with a long sigh, feeling jitters in his stomach. He glances down at his mussed uniform, deciding against fixing it too much, and steps out of the car. He shoulders his backpack, relaxing at the familiar weight. He makes his way through the parking lot, weaving in and out of the flow of students also making their way up to the large building. Kiba spots the familiar blond waiting for him on the sidewalk and raises a hand in greeting. 

Naruto watches his old childhood friend make his way through the parking lot. Kiba looks slightly nervous, his jaw tight and his body stiff. Naruto chuckles at this, giving his friend a hug when he finally arrives on the sidewalk. “You alright Kiba? You look nervous.” Naruto exclaims, running a hand through his already messy blond hair.  
“I’m fine Naru! Don’t worry about me.” Kiba laughs, tugging at the end of the shirt. The two boys fall silent, along with the rest of the students in the parking lot, when a large black car speeds in, bass pumping, weaving around students and coming to a halt in the closest parking spot. The music is cut short and a boy and a girl climb out of the car. Naruto observes his two closest friends grab their bags from the backseat and lock their car. Shikamaru says something to his sister, making her laugh. People begin talking again, their eyes still on the twins. Shikamaru and Yoshiko lock eyes with Naruto, their own flickering to the boy he was talking to, before walking by. “Who are they?” Kiba questions, watching them enter the building.  
“The Nara twins, Shikamaru and Yoshiko. Their father is a well-known chemist, with their mother as an assistant in the same place. They’re really close to each other. I guess they’d have to be if they don’t see their parents often.” Naruto explains, “They’re pretty nice though, scary intelligent. They’re like their father, both of them are geniuses.”  
“Oh. Well, I should get to class.” Kiba replies, thinking about Yoshiko. “What do you have first?”  
“English, with Shikamaru. They both sent me their schedules and I have classes with both of them. What do you have?”  
“Precalculus. Then Chemistry.”  
“You have class with Yoshiko then all four of us have chem.” Naruto smiles, “See you in then, Kiba.” The blond leaves his friend, entering the building and heading up the nearest flight of stairs. He could see Shikamaru and Yoshiko at their lockers, talking quietly. Almost automatically, they glance up and smile at him. Naruto blushes at the dark look in Shikamaru’s eyes, turning away and hurrying up the stairs. 

“You’ll scare him off Shika.” Yoshiko teases her brother, giggling at the sight of Naruto disappearing up the stairs, “Besides, I know you like him. You don’t have to hide it from me.”  
“I know, I know. You’re my twin, I can’t hide anything from you. He’s just so innocent.” Shikamaru sighs, yawning widely with a light pink tint on his cheeks, “So what do you think of that new kid that Naru was talking to?” Yoshiko tips her head back against her locker and bites her lip. “He seems decent, a little hot-headed like Naru. Probably why their friends, ya know? Helps that he’s cute though.” she smirks over at her brother, who scowls at her words. The two ignore the bell and continue to talk for the next ten minutes before walking through the silent hallways to Yoshiko’s classroom. “Bye Shika-shake.” Yoshiko smiles, hand on the door to her classroom, “Have fun in English with Naru.” “Bye Yoshi.” Shikamaru teases his sister, waving lazily over his shoulder. Yoshiko pulls open the door to her class, waltzing in and taking a seat in the middle of the room next to Sakura Haruno, who gives her a broad smile. The teacher doesn’t say a word, just continues teaching the current lesson. Yoshiko pulls out a piece of paper and a pencil, neatly taking down the notes that the teacher had already written. Yoshiko can feel the new boy’s eyes on her and she glances over at him. He turns away quickly, cheeks red, and returns his attention to the teacher. Yoshiko continues to write but studies the boy. His brown hair looked coarse, and was wildly messy. He was tan, a few shades darker than Yoshiko and Shikamaru, with chocolatey brown eyes. The light scars that dot his arms gave a wild air about him. Yoshiko turns away, wondering how he knew Naruto. When the bell rings, Yoshiko’s brain is in overdrive and she barely notices him approach her desk. 

Kiba watches Yoshiko put away her things, the faraway look on her face showing she was deep in thought. He taps on her desk lightly and smirks when she jumps, scowling up at him. “Naru said we have chem together. Will you show me where?” Kiba asks the girl, “I’m Kiba Inuzuka by the way.” She stands, shouldering her own bag. “Yoshiko Nara.” she replies, “Let’s go then.” Kiba follows the shorter girl out of the classroom, studying her from behind. She was taller than most girls but shorter than her brother, Naru and Kiba himself. Her black hair tumbles down her back, messy and wavy, but fit her frame. Her skin was a few shades lighter than his, but still tan. She was also fairly fit, probably from soccer or some other sport, and the uniform skirt was filled out well in the back. He almost runs into the girl when she stops suddenly, making him realize they were in front of their next class. “Done checking me out Kiba? We’re here and I’m pretty sure Shika wouldn’t appreciate some new guy eye stripping his sister.” Yoshiko teases, arms crossed as she turns to face him. “Don’t deny that you liked it.” Kiba teases her right back, feeling warmth fill his cheeks at getting caught again. This makes Yoshiko laugh, her cheeks pink as well. “Let’s go Kiba. We’re gonna be late and we need seats next to Shika and Naru.” The two enter the room and spot Shikamaru and Naruto talking. Yoshiko takes a seat in front of Shikamaru, her legs around the back of the chair so she can face him. He scowls, looking pointedly at her legs and she just rolls her eyes. “Take a chill pill Shika-shake.” she sighs, resting her head on his desk. She was exhausted already, at it was only 9 in the morning. “Are we doing training after school?” Shikamaru asks, resting his chin on his hand. Yoshiko mumbles something incoherent and when her phone begins to ring, she groans loudly. Pulling it out of her bag, she answers it sleepily, mumbling a quiet “Hello?” 

Shikamaru half-listens to his sister on the phone and half-listens to Naruto talking to his new friend, Kiba or something like that. “Okay, we’ll come by during lunch.” Yoshiko ends the conversation by hanging up the phone and shifts in her seat so she can face the front. “What was that about?” Shikamaru asks lowly, glancing at the new chemistry teacher, who was just starting the lesson. Yoshiko doesn’t respond, writing down her notes dutifully, but pulling out a separate piece of paper and writing something down for him to read. She hands it back to him and he reads the small note. Their father had called, asking them to come by the lab when they had a free period. Which meant they wouldn’t be able to get lunch with Naru, unless they drug him along. Shikamaru passes the paper to Naruto, who pulls a face before handing it back. The teacher scowls at the three of them, but doesn’t say a word as she turns back to the board. Shikamaru smiles when Yoshiko snickers quietly, watching her pull out her phone again. His and Naru’s both buzz at the same time and Shikamaru checks what she’s said.

Yoshi: _Since we have to go by the lab, wanna bring Naru and skip the next period?_  
Shika: _Sounds good with me. You in Naru?_  
Naru: _I’m good with that, but can we bring Kiba? It’s his first day and he only knows me._  
Yoshi: _I don’t see why not. Hope he’s prepared for Mom and Dad then._  
Shika: _Yeah, remember when you met them Naru?_  
Naru: _Your parents aren’t THAT bad. Gotta be better than my dad. So overprotective he can’t stand himself when it comes to Itachi and Deidara. You should’ve heard the last talk they had._  
Yoshi: _I don’t wanna know. Meet us at our lockers right after fourth period._

“Nara’s, Uzumaki! What did I say about texting in class?” the teacher yells from the front of the room. She must not have gotten the memo because no one called out the Nara’s and their friends. “Detention for all three of you.”  
“You clearly don’t know how things work here.” Yoshiko replies, a lazy expression on her face. “We don’t get in trouble. Ever.”  
“You just did. I’ll see you three at 3 o’clock.” the teacher smirks triumphantly and the students gasp collectively. No teacher messed with the Nara’s, and there were tons of rumors why. So it was always a shock when a new teacher tried. Yoshiko just sends one more text, and the within the minute, the class phone is ringing. The teacher glances at the three students before answering it. Naru snickers as the teachers jaw falls slack and her face pales. 

Kiba was watching the scene with interest. What was it about Naru’s two friends that they had so much power in the school? Yoshiko had walked into her first period 10 minutes late without a word from the teacher. And now, their Chem teacher was about to be sick in the front of the room. While the teacher is distracted though, Naruto turns to face Kiba and give him a grin. “Wanna come to lunch with Yoshi and Shika and I?” he questions, “We’re skipping 6th period as well.” Kiba glances at the twins, who are talking quietly once more. “Sure, where are we going?” Kiba replies, ignoring the warning in his stomach. His mother would kill him if she found out he was skipping class. “Not sure, we have to stop by their parent’s lab first. Mr. Nara will call us out so we don’t get in trouble for missing 6th period. Probably Panda Express or something though for lunch. They have a thing for Chinese.” Kiba relaxes just a little but is immediately put on edge when Naruto’s words register in his brain. He would be meeting the Nara twin’s parents today. He had just met them. He didn’t even know the boy. He barely knew Yoshiko, and she’d already called him out on staring. Twice. “Where should I meet you guys?” Kiba asks, glancing at Yoshiko once more. Naruto is about to respond when the teacher calls out, “You are all dismissed from class. I’ll see you tomorrow.” The Nara twins are the first two to leave the room, still talking to themselves. Naruto waits for Kiba to gather his things, tapping away on his phone. “I’m adding you to the group chat we have. Just so you know.” he informs the brunette, who is shouldering his bag. Kiba immediately pulls out his phone and the group chat is already alive with conversation. Not bothering to read through most of it, Kiba just nods to Naruto. The two head off, wandering the hallways as they waited for the bell to ring. “Don’t you have chemistry little brother?” a loud voice shouts from the end of the hall. Kiba turns to see a long haired blond that looked similar to Naruto, probably his older brother, Deidara, and a taller dark haired man standing behind the blond. “No, Yoshi got us let out early because the new teacher tried to give us detention.” Naruto laughs, approaching the two. Kiba follows, curious about Naruto’s other friends. “Oh, this is Kiba. Remember him from elementary school? He just transferred back.” 

Deidara looks Kiba up and down, a noise of approval escaping his throat. Naruto laughs again, while Kiba’s cheeks flame a bright red. “Dei, Kiba’s straight. Besides, I think he’s got a thing for Yoshi already.” Naruto smirks over at his friend, who’s cheeks redden even more. Itachi takes Deidara’s hand and pulls him a little closer, almost possessively, which makes Deidara’s heart flutter just a little. “Don’t worry Ita. I won’t leave you.” Deidara reassures his boyfriend, squeezing the chilly hand that’s gripping his own warm one. “Oh, by the way Kiba, that’s Itachi Uchiha. His brother, Sasuke, is in our grade. Sasuke’s kind of stuck up but Itachi’s nice. I think it’s cuz he’s dating Dei.” Naruto explains to the brunette, whose expression is filled with confusion. Kiba just nods once after hearing everything, still trying to take in meeting Naruto’s flirtatious older brother. The four talk for a few more minutes, going their separate ways once the bell rings.


	2. Meeting the Parents: Part 1

Yoshiko stands at her locker, putting her books away when a hand brushes against the back of her skirt. Whipping around, her hand already swinging to hit whoever touched her, she is face to face with Hidan. Hidan, a tall man with white blond hair and strange violet eyes, was a well known pervert and best friends with Deidara and Itachi. “What do you want Hidan?” Yoshiko questions, giving him a shove instead, “You know Shikamaru hates when you pretend to hit on me.” Hidan lets out a deep, throaty laugh which makes Yoshiko smile. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t hit on you. You’re attractive but I’d rather date a girl that was easy.” Hidan smirks, leaning against the lockers while Yoshiko finishes getting her things. Pulling her keys from the top shelf, she shuts and locks her locker before turning her attention back to Hidan. “Thanks, I think.” she rolls her eyes, “You should go before Shika gets here. We have to leave for lunch. Family stuff.” Hidan groans as he pushes away from the lockers and gives her a one armed hug just as Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto show up. Shikamaru glares at the man, who in turn, gives Yoshiko a two fingered salute and ambles off toward the cafeteria to meet up with his friends. “Do you have to be so mean to him?” Yoshiko complains, bumping her brother’s shoulder lightly with her own, “He’s not doing anything wrong.” Shikamaru bumps her back, linking pinkies with his sister before responding. “He’s a player, I just don’t want him to think he can play you.” “He doesn’t, he told me I’m not his type because I’m not easy.” Naruto’s laughter cuts off Shikamaru’s response and even Kiba has a grin on his face. “Anyways, we better get going. Mom said it was an emergency. But who knows what that really means. It could be them telling us not to come home again because they’re gonna be fucking again.” 

The four Juniors exit the building and make their way to the Nara’s large, black jeep. Yoshiko pulls open the trunk, allowing everyone to toss their bags in on top of her and Shikamaru’s soccer duffels before unlocking the doors. Kiba slams the trunk shut before making his way to the back right side. Yoshiko tosses the keys to Shikamaru, who climbs into the drives seat and turns on the car. Naruto sits behind Shikamaru, tugging playfully on the boy’s ponytail. Shikamaru lets out a noise of protest and Yoshiko smirks at the little interaction. Naru was reciprocating the feelings that Shika had, even if her dear brother didn’t realize it yet. The car speeds out of the parking lot and Yoshiko fiddles with the stereo until her music is flowing from the speakers. Grouplove’s “Toungetied” starts playing and Shikamaru smiles at his sister. The two start singing, with Naruto joining in after a few seconds.

Kiba doesn’t know how to act around the two Nara twin’s. They were so different compared to the students back at Iwa High School. Naruto nudges him to join them in singing along to the music, but Kiba declines. He didn’t want to sing around the three talented singers. Especially Yoshiko. Instead, he glances out the window to see the car traveling on the highway. The song comes to an end and a more haunting song comes on. He doesn’t pay attention at first until he realizes the voice singing along is Yoshiko’s alone. It must have been a karaoke version, but he doesn’t care about that. Instead, his focus is solely on Yoshiko. Her long hair is twisted up into a messy bun on the top of her head and she’s kicked her shoes and socks off. Her feet are perched on the dash and her jacket is on the floor of the backseat. She lounging in the seat as she sings along, not a care in the world about how she acted. Naruto clears his throat, a pointed look shot toward Kiba, who jerks out of his trance and turns to his friend. Naruto shakes his head slightly, almost unnoticeable if Kiba hadn’t been looking for it. He then points to his phone and Naruto begins typing quickly.

Naru: _I know you think Yoshi’s attractive and all that, but you need to understand that Shika is REALLY overprotective of her. They may be twins, and she may be the more outgoing one, but he won’t let many people near her without his permission. He already doesn’t like Hidan and a couple of her other friends. Be careful around Shika. I’m not saying that you shouldn’t go after her, but just WATCH. OUT._

Kiba: _Alright, thanks for the heads up Naru._

Naru: _Oh, and if her parents like you, then you’re already halfway there. Shikamaru trusts his dad’s opinion on a lot of things, not so much woman, but Shikaku’s an intelligent man._

The music being cut off brings Naruto and Kiba back to the car, and Yoshiko turns around in her seat. “Let’s go losers. I’m hungry.” she complains, pulling on her sperry’s and letting her hair back down. She hops out of the car and catches the keys that her brother tosses her. Kiba and Naru follow the two, linking arms with them. Kiba is on Yoshi’s left, Shika on her right, and then Naru on Shika’s right. The group enters the large building, separating to get in line for security. Yoshi and Shika breeze through, waiting on the other side for their friends. Security was an old thing for them, having gone to the lab since they were young children. Once Kiba and Naru are successfully through, Yoshi leads the way to Dr. Shikaku Nara’s office. Shikamaru knocks on the door, pushing it open to let the others in. 

Shikaku Nara looks up from his desk to see his two children enter the room, followed by their blond friend, the younger Uzumaki, Naruto or something like that, and a brunette that Shikaku had never met before. “Hey Dad.” Yoshiko is the first one to speak, greeting her father casually, “Why’d you need us here?” Shikamaru has already collapsed into one of the big chairs that Shikaku had around his office with Naruto and the brunette following his lead. Yoshiko rolls her eyes, turning when the door opens again. Shikaku’s wife glides into the room, giving her daughter a warm hug and kiss on the forehead. “Hey Mom.” Yoshiko smiles, kicking her brother’s ankle. He moans from his spot on the chair, making Shikaku and Yoshino laugh. “We just wanted to talk to you both about the annual fundraiser. You two are required to make an appearance because you will both be of age next year.” Shikaku explains, pressing his finger tips together. Yoshiko grimaces and Shikamaru moans again. Shikaku exchanges a look with his wife, who narrows her wide brown eyes at him. “I know you two don’t like these sorts of things, but it’s just for appearance. Please don’t take it the wrong way.” Shikaku sighs, “You can bring a friend each, that way you won’t have to interact with too many adults.” “How about the two that their with right now?” Yoshino suggests, smirking when her children exchange looks. Shikamaru shrugs and glances at the two other boys, who also shrug. “Whatever then. I guess we’re all in.” Shikamaru mumbles, “Can you call us out of next period dad? Naru and Kiba included? We’re gonna go get lunch.” Shikaku reaches for his desk phone and calls Konoha High School, letting them know that his children and their friends were at the lab working and were to be excused.


	3. The Next Generation

Yoshiko takes a seat in the large chair, squeezing in next to Kiba with a smile. He radiated heat, warming Yoshi up quickly in the cool labs. 

“So tell us about yourself Kiba. We already know Naru, so don’t think you can brush it off on him.” Yoshino smiles toward the brunette that her daughter was curled up next to. Shikamaru watches Kiba carefully, slightly irritated that he was so close to her. His arm is draped loosely around her shoulders but doesn’t move anywhere else. 

Shikmaru glances over at his blond friend, drowning out the conversation between his parents and Kiba. Naruto was falling asleep, his bright blond hair falling into his face messily and his arms crossed loosely. His pink lips are parted slightly, making Shikamaru wish he could lean over and kiss them. Naruto moans sleepily and rolls over on to his side, making Shikamaru squirm in his seat. He closes his eyes, trying to ignore the uncomfortable tightness growing in his pants. 

Yoshiko watches her brother squirm in his seat, knowing Naru was the cause of his discomfort. She had to admit, Naru looked cute when he was sleeping, and if he wasn’t into her brother, she might have gone after him herself. 

Kiba was talking with her parents still, also slightly uncomfortable. “So do you have a girlfriend Kiba?” Yoshino asks, earning a sharp glare from Yoshiko. “Mom! Stop!” she growls, cheeks flaming the same color as Kiba’s. 

Yoshino laughs at this and nods, leaning against her husband’s desk. Her fingers brush the edge of her husband’s pistol and she glances at back at him. He just shakes his head slightly at the conversation, looking at the paperwork on his desk. “Yoshiko. I need to talk to you for a few minutes. Walk with me?” her father questions, standing and shrugging off his lab coat. 

Yoshiko follows her father from the room and he leads her down the hall. “I know you’re unhappy about this fundraiser but there is another reason behind it. I know you and Shikamaru are already involved in the other side of our family business. I need you to appear there because I’m going to have you take over if something happens. I’ve already talked to the Yamanaka’s, Akimichi’s, Hyuuga’s, Uzumaki’s and the Aburame’s for their opinions. They all agree that you would make the best leader for your generation.” 

Yoshiko gapes at her father before remembering herself. “But what about Shikamaru? Wouldn’t the other’s think that we’re weaker because we have a female leader?” “I know you can handle this better than Shikamaru. He’s too lazy. Too soft unless it comes to you. I need you to do this, will you?” Shikaku’s warm brown eyes stare down at his daughter, hating himself for putting his family into this life. But he knew Yoshiko would be able to handle it. Her own brown eyes meet his, and he’s taken aback by how much she looks like her mother now. “I’ll do it Dad. Don’t worry.” she smiles, “Let the others know. I’ll see what I can get from my friends at school. I know some of them are also involved in others... But we have to leave Shikamaru, Kiba and Naru out of this life. I can’t endanger either of them. I know Dei hasn’t told him anything about our life, he wants to protect him as well.” Shikaku nods to his daughter and pulls her into a deep hug, something that didn’t happen very often, “Oh and Dad, don’t forget. First game of the year is next weekend. You better be there.” 

Shikamaru watches his sister and father enter the room, both of them relaxed. Yoshi comes over and holds out her hand, which he takes immediately. She pulls him up easily, helping Naru and Kiba up as well. “I’ll see you tonight Dad.” Yoshi says, waving jauntily as she exited the room, not waiting for the boys to follow. 

Shikamaru shoots his father a curious glance, which is ignored, before following his sister. “What did he want to talk about?” Shikamaru asks Yoshi, “And why are you seeing him tonight?” Yoshi shakes her head once, letting him know that they would talk about it later. He nods, taking the passenger side of the jeep, letting Yoshi drive to Panda Express. 

When they pull in, the four head inside and order their food, talking quietly to themselves. Shikamaru pulls his sister to the side, waving to the two boys to continue to the table. “What did Dad want, Yoshi?” he questions, arms crossed. She glances around, making sure they were out of ear shot before leaning in to her brother. “I’m taking over the family business. I have to start attending family meetings tonight.” Her words hit him hard in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. His precious sister was getting involved in every part of their family’s business. She would be just like their father. “No. I won’t let you.” he replies firmly. Yoshiko rolls her eyes and places her hand on his arm, “You don’t get a choice. Neither do I. Everyone else already agreed on it.” He looks into his sisters eyes, the brown ones that match his own, the ones that are now filled with tears. He pulls her close to him, hugging her tightly. 

“Are you two ever gonna come over here and eat? I’m starving!” Naruto complains from the table, making the twins laugh. Yoshi follows her brother to the table, taking a seat next to Kiba at the table. His expression is questioning, wanting to know what had taken so long. Yoshiko just ignores his look and takes a bite of her food. Naruto is teasing Shikamaru on the other side of the table, much to Shikamaru’s annoyance. “Sorry about my parents earlier. They did the same thing to Naru the first time they met him.” Yoshiko apologizes to Kiba, a smile on her lips. “It’s alright. It wasn’t that bad, compared to my mom.” 

Kisame and his two friends, Pein and Zetsu enter Panda Express in the hopes of finding someone to mess with. The sound of laughter meets their ears, and Kisame’s eyes wonder to a table of teenagers, still in school uniforms. There were three boys and a girl, but the girl had to be related to the boy across from here. They were scarily alike in appearance. “Hey Pein, who are those kids? Do you recognize them?” Kisame questions his friend, glancing at the table once more. “The boy looks like Shikaku Nara. Probably his kids. We shouldn’t mess with them. Their father is powerful and he won’t take kindly to us messing with his kids or their friends.” Pein replies, “And Madara won’t want heat from their family.” KIsame just sighs, disappointed, and they order their food.

Yoshiko watches the three men enter, who glance over at their table, before turning to her brother. “You guys done? We should get back before 7th period.” she questions her friends, picking up her tray. Kiba nods, following her lead. “I have a question for you.” he announces, once their out of earshot from her brother and friend. “Alright, let’s hear it.” she smiles, crossing her arms. “I know we just met, but you wanna go out some time?” he smirks, watching her eyes. Yoshiko blushes a light pink but leans in close to his ear before whispering “Convince me and I might.” 

Shikamaru scowls at Kiba and Yoshiko, standing close together and talking. His sister was blushing and then she leans in to whisper something to him. “I’m gonna punch that Kiba kid.” he mumbles, glancing over at Naruto. “Oh calm down. I’ve known Kiba since we were kids. He won’t hurt her.” Naruto mumbles, his mouth full. Shikamaru grumbles again and pushes his tray away, “Let’s go Naru.” He stands, gesturing to his sister that they were leaving. 

She grabs Kiba’s wrist to tug him along and he pulls his hand from her grip only to link his hand with hers. Shikamaru grumbles again and tugs on Naruto to hurry him up. Naruto laughs, and links hands with him, trying to calm him down. Shikamaru looks at his blond friend, cheeks pink, and smiles at this. They keep their hands linked as they walk to the car, and Yoshi unlocks the door before handing him the keys. Kiba opens her door for her, allowing her to climb into the car before shutting the door behind her. He climbs in last and Shikamaru starts the car, pulling out and getting back on the highway. Yoshiko turns up the music, lounging in her seat and singing along.


	4. Sleepover Time

Yoshiko stands in front of her mirror, studying the way her clothing fit her. The tight black tank top clung to her skin, along with the tight leather pants she wore. Her black leather jacket and studded motorcycle boots complete her outfit. She finishes applying her make up, smokey eyeliner and red lipstick, before grabbing her phone and leaving the room. She meets her father in their car, and he takes her to the Hyuuga’s Estate. She follows him into the house and down a set of stairs behind a wall that moved out if you pushed on it. Almost everyone else was there already, but it didn’t matter if the Nara’s were late. The Nara’s were in charge, no one would call them out. She takes her seat beside her father, and the meeting begins. 

“Because we are going to have the next generation take over soon, it’s time to start intensifying their training. Weapon classes with the Aburame’s, Hand to Hand combat with the Hyuugas, Survival tactics with the Uzumaki’s, Intelligence with my family, Stealth with the Yamanaka’s, and the inner workings of this “business” with the Akimichi’s. Am I understood?” Shikaku announces, watching everyone. 

“When will we work out a schedule for all this?” Hiashi Hyuuga asks, placing his hands on the table, “I know all of our children are very busy.” 

“I can talk with everyone and find out when we have time and give it to my father.” Yoshiko replies, before her father can, “We’ll discuss it during lunch tomorrow at school. I’m sure Mr. Hatake will give us his classroom for privacy.” she glances at her favorite bodyguard, who was also a teacher at her school, who nods to confirm this. Hiashi doesn’t reply, showing his approval of her words.

Yoshiko meets the eyes of Ino Yamanaka and sees the fear in her eyes. Ino had been a close friend to Yoshiko and Shikamaru through the years and had never enjoyed their families’s business. It terrified her that her father could die at any moment. She didn’t want that kind of risk in her life, and she felt the same way toward her family’s bodyguard, Asuma Sarutobi. Ino cared for the people in her life and her greatest fear is that they would leave her, in one way or another. Yoshiko’s eyes held sympathy for her friend, wishing she could comfort her. She pulls out her phone and sends a single text to Ino, knowing it would help until the end of the meeting.

Shikamaru was bored out of his mind. Yoshiko almost never went anywhere without him and now she was off with their father at a meeting. He had already finished all his homework and eaten a quiet dinner by himself, Yoshino was still at the lab, and now he was laying around in his room with nothing to do. Thinking about it, he pulls out his phone and texts Naruto and Kiba, asking them both to come over to his house. Naru agrees immediately, saying he’ll stay the night. Kiba is a bit more reluctant, but agrees to stay the night as well, asking Naru for a ride. After they discuss everything, Shikamaru puts his phone down and waits for his friends to show up. When there’s a pounding on the door, Shikamaru finally drags himself out of bed and opens the front door. Kiba’s still in awe of the house by the look on his face, but Naruto just shoves Shikamaru out of the way with a playful smile and makes his way to the kitchen, dropping his bag by the stairs. Kiba follows at a slower pace, nodding to Shikamaru as he walks by. Shikamaru makes his way after his two friends after shutting and locking the front door once more. He pushes Naruto out of the refrigerator, holding up his phone. 

“Pizza?” he asks both of them, who nod eagerly. They order pizza and head down to the Nara’s basement and home movie theatre. Setting up the Xbox 360 in the movie theatre room, the three boys play video games until the pizza arrives. The arrival of the food is also met with the return of Shikamaru’s sister and father. He can hear the two talking to the deliveryman, paying for the food and shutting the door. Yoshiko appears in the room a few minutes later with the pizza. Shikamaru can see the stress in the way she stands, her shoulders tense and her movements jerky. She hands off the food to him silently and leaves the room quickly, not saying a word. 

Kiba and Naru watch the twin’s interaction silently, not commenting on the weird way Yoshiko was acting. Kiba hadn’t known her for more than a few hours, but he could see that her behavior wasn’t normal. He watches Shika and Naru share a look, both of them clearly worried. Kiba glances at the closed door and takes the boxes of pizza from Shikamaru while he sits back down. The boys eat their food and continue to play their game until it’s late. By the time they call it a night, Naruto is already curled up against Shikamaru, half asleep from the food. 

“Go ask Yoshiko to show you the guest room. We’ll sleep down here.” Shikamaru mumbles, dragging a blanket over Naruto and tucking a pillow under his own head. Kiba just nods and heads upstairs once more, climbing the next flight to find Yoshiko. He can hear music playing from one room that has a large “Y” on the door. It’s across the hall from a door that has a large “S” on it, and decides that the twins rooms are across from each other. He knocks on the door and there’s a sound of movement behind the door. Yoshiko opens the door, her hair pulled back messily and she’s wearing a pair of square glasses. 

“What.” she growls, “I’m busy Kiba.” Kiba flinches slightly and Yoshiko sighs, rubbing her forehead. She opens her door wider to let him in and shuts it behind him. Cleaning up the files and homework that litter her bed, she pulls off her glasses and takes a seat. He follows, taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to her. “I’m sorry. I’m just stressed Kiba. What do you need?” she mumbles, leaning against him, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Shikamaru wanted you to show me where the guest room was.” he informs her, slipping his arm around her waist and resting his head on top of hers. 

“Mmm… I’ll show you in a minute.” her voice is barely heard by Kiba, her voice so soft and sleepy. She falls asleep within seconds of saying that, leaving Kiba supporting her in his arms. He lays her under the covers carefully before pulling off his shirt and flipping off her overhead light. He slides into her bed next to her, allowing her to cuddle up to him. 

“What the fuck Kiba. I said ask her where the guest room was, not get in bed with her.” Shikamaru’s voice wakes Yoshiko up with a jolt and she kicks him, hard, “Fuck you too Yoshiko, you let him. Get up. We’ve still got school today.” She sits up and glares at her brother, climbing out of bed. 

“What the fuck Shika. Chill the fuck out. You have no right to fucking talk because I’m pretty sure you and Naru fell asleep together. I fell asleep before I could show him.” she growls, shoving her brother, “Nothing fucking happened.” The two siblings stare at each other, eyes hard before Shikamaru gives her an apologetic hug. He mumbles an apology and she laughs softly. “Alright, you’re forgiven. Go, you still have to get ready too. I’ll show Kiba the guest shower. Maybe you and Naru can share.” she gives him a teasing look, giggling at the blush that appears on his cheeks. He pinches her side, making her squeal before leaving the room. She can hear him and Naru talking as they enter his bedroom across the hall. She glances at the still sleeping Kiba and enters her own bathroom to get ready for the day. When she reenters her bedroom, Kiba is just waking up. She smiles at the sleepy boy, grabbing his bag from by the door. Pulling out his uniform for him and a pair of boxers, she sets the clothes on a chair before climbing back onto the bed. “Hey there sleepyhead.” she greets him, climbing onto his lap and taking his hands in hers. She pins him down playfully, leaning in close to his face, “You’re pretty cute when you sleep. Thanks for staying with me last night.” she whispers in his ear, pressing her lips softly to his cheek. She releases him and slides off of his lap and the bed, “You’ve still gotta shower. Clothes are on the chair, down the hall in the room with a “G” on the door, use that bathroom. I’ll see you downstairs.” Yoshiko smiles, grabbing her backpack and shoving her things in it before leaving the room. 

Naruto wakes up with a start, warm and comfortable in Shikamaru’s arms. Until he shifts his position and he figures out just how hard he and Shikamaru both are. 

“Jeez, stop moving. You’re gonna make it worse.” Shika mumbles in Naru’s ear, placing a hand on Naru’s hip to still him. Naruto blushes bright red, making Shikamaru chuckle. “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything to you Naru. I have to go make sure Yoshi and Kiba are up. You can get ready in my room if you want.” Naru stops Shikamaru from getting up for just a second, placing a soft kiss on his friends cheek. 

“Thanks Shika.” he smiles, watching the pink appear on Shika’s cheeks. As he makes his way to Shika’s room, he can hear arguing in Yoshiko’s. He ignores it and enters Shikamaru’s room, pulling off his t-shirt. Shikamaru opens the door and smirks, 

“Hey Naru.” 

“What was the arguing about?” Naru replies, slipping off his sweatpants. Shikamaru stares for a few before responding, 

“Kiba slept in Yoshiko’s room.” Naru nods, understanding why Shikamaru was angry, before entering the bathroom. 

By the time the four teenagers are ready for school, Shikaku is just waking up. 

“Are you guys leaving?” he questions his daughter, who nods, “Don’t forget to talk to everyone.” She nods again and follows her brother to the garage. Naru and Kiba had been dropped by Dei so they didn’t have a car here, meaning they would ride with the twins. Everyone throws their bags in the trunk and climbs into the car, Shikamaru driving and Yoshiko in the passenger seat. She hooks up her phone and starts her music, turning up the volume. Kiba tugs on her hair playfully, making her turn in her seat and scowl just as playfully. The two poke fun at each other the entire ride, much to Shikamaru’s dislike. Especially with the way Yoshiko is dancing in her seat. 

“Save it for the party this weekend Yoshi.” Naru teases her, trying to calm down Shikamaru. 

“Mmm, can’t wait for this weekend. I’ve already talked to Hidan, he’s gonna bring the usual.” she replies, a wicked grin on her face, “He’s always down for a good party.” Kiba looks between the two before asking, 

“What party?” Yoshi’s grin turns even wickeder if possible. “Every weekend, there’s a party after the two soccer games and in the winter, after the basketball games, and in spring, after the lacrosse games. We always hold the first one and the last one of the year. It’s gonna be great.” she explains, picking up her phone and unlocking it. She swipes through for a few seconds but flips it so he can see the screen, “Just scroll through that.” Kiba’s eyes widen at the number of pictures she had from parties, but there were even videos. 

“Damn, this looks so much better than Iwa.” he grins, handing the phone back. The four grin and pull into the student parking lot.


	5. The Party and The Fight

Kiba stands in the doorway of the Nara’s crowded house. There was a bass pumping and it was loud with the music and people talking. 

“Kiba, get your ass in here.” Yoshiko shouts, grabbing his wrist and pulling him with her. She’d cleaned up well since the soccer game, and was still on a high from both teams’s wins. She was wearing a pair of leggings and a cute tank top that showed off her tan skin. She pulls him to the living room where everyone is dancing, forcing them to press against each other. Kiba looks down at the girl and she smirks, “Fancy this huh?” she rolls her hips against him and he tries to suppress a groan. He can tell from the lazy way she’s moving that she’s already had several drinks. 

“Yoshi, we can’t.” he tells the girl, “Shikamaru will kill me.” 

She scowls up at him, “He won’t care at a party. He knows I’ll do what I want.” She repeats the motion and Kiba has to push her away gently so he doesn’t do anything stupid. 

“Yoshi, I want you sober when we do something.” he apologizes, stepping away. 

“Alright Kiba, but you’re missing out.” she winks at him before disappearing through the crowd. He makes his way to the counter where the keg is and gets himself a drink, watching the party around him. Naruto waves to him from his own spot against a wall with Shikamaru, gesturing for him to come over. He does so and weaves around different kids that he had seen at Konoha High, but never talked to. Shikamaru has his arm around Naru’s waist, keeping him close much to Naruto’s embarrassment. Yoshiko can be seen dancing with a boy in glasses, both of them laughing. “Who’s that?” Kiba questions, gesturing to the guy. 

“That’s Shino. His family works with ours so they’re pretty close.” Shikamaru explains, taking a sip of his drink, “He’s a decent guy, pretty quiet though. He’s also on the soccer team. I’m surprised you don’t know all your teammates.” 

This last bit is teasing and it makes Naruto laugh. Kiba blushes slightly and just takes a sip. There’s another guy by them, with long brunette hair and pale lavender eyes, similar to those of a girl, Hinata Hyuuga, that Kiba had befriended. He leans in and whispers something in Yoshiko’s ear and she nods once, whispering something to Shino. He smirks and the three of them leave the dance floor, weaving around people and heading for the stairs. Shikamaru watches the three go with a sigh, nuzzling his face into the crook of Naruto’s neck playfully. The two had spent a lot of time together the past week, growing closer and becoming more affectionate. It was cute, but Kiba did feel slightly left out. He leaves the two and heads onto the dance floor. 

“Hey, it’s Kiba right?” a pink haired girl greets him, “We’re in pre cal together, I’m Sakura.” she gives him a bright smile and he returns it. “Wanna dance? You look lonely.” He follows her to the dance floor and allows her to press close to him. She didn’t seem too intoxicated, nothing compared to Yoshiko. 

“Shino, please.” Yoshiko begs, writhing under his and Neji’s touches, “You’re such a tease.” 

Neji smirks at this, pressing another kiss to her neck. He nips at her skin playfully, leaving yet another mark. She lets out a content sigh, relaxing into him. Shino kisses her roughly and she’s pressed between the two teens. Her legs are wrapped loosely around his waist and he moans when she rolls her hips. Neji also groans and yanks her against him, his roughness signaling that she should do it again. She does so and both boys moan loudly. 

“You three better be decent, we’ve got a problem.” Kakashi Hatake’s voice rings through the door. 

“We’re busy.” Yoshiko call back, “Go away.” 

Shino sucks on her neck, earning a moan. Kakashi enters the room, a hard look on his half covered face. 

“We’ve got The Sound and The Akatsuki both on the Nara estate. They’ve taken Sasuke and Itachi outside. We need to investigate. Get your weapons, all three of you.” he explains, and Yoshiko pulls open her bedside drawer, pulling out three handguns. 

She hands two of them to Shino and Neji before checking her own. “Alright, let’s finish this quickly before I jump them outside.” Yoshiko complains, tucking the gun into the waistband of her leggings and covering it with her tank top. The four make their way to the backyard and into the woods, following the sound of loud voices. They are met face to face with two of the Sound’s men and two of the Akatsuki’s. men. Sasuke and Itachi look terrified out of their minds. 

“Look, step away from my friends before I blow your fucking head off.” Yoshiko says lowly, pointing her gun at the men, “I’m not in the mood to deal with this tonight.” 

The two men from Orochimaru start laughing but the men from the Akatsuki lower their weapons carefully, recognizing the girl and who her father was. 

“Look, at least two of you aren’t total fucking morons.” I laugh, “Put your weapons down, I’m not fucking kidding. You’re gonna get the fuck off my property unless you want my family coming after Orochimaru. And I can tell you, he won’t appreciate it.” 

The bulky man laughs stupidly, “Just who do you think you are little girl?” 

“I’m fucking Yoshiko Nara, future head of the Guardians. And you two are about to get the shit beat out of you.” She growls, glancing at Kakashi. 

He just shrugs, signaling that she could do what she wanted. Yoshiko hits the guy, hard, in the jaw and he staggers backward. His face turns red with anger and Neji and Shino both point their guns at him, making him falter in his return attack. 

“We don’t appreciate you going after her, so I’d get the fuck out of here. If you all leave now, we won’t bring it up with Madara or Orochimaru.” Neji hisses, his lavender eyes narrowed, “Itachi, Sasuke. You two are staying here tonight. No arguments.” 

The two Uchiha’s nod and move over to Yoshiko’s side, joining the Nara’s little group. 

“This isn’t over.” is all the bulky man says, gesturing for his friend to follow. The other two men nod to Yoshi once and follow Orochimaru’s men. 

Yoshiko shakes her hand twice, trying to ease the pain, “That fucking hurt. Jesus, someone take me inside before I do Neji and Shino right here and right now.” she complains, tucking her gun away once more, “Kakashi, can you take care of Itachi and Sasuke please? I’m about to burst into flames I’m so hormonal right now.” 

The visible part of Kakashi’s face turns red and he nods, taking the two Uchiha with him. Neji smirks at Yoshiko and kisses her hungrily. 

“Good to know you’re still horny.” he whispers in her ear, nipping her earlobe gently. She groans, pressing her hips against him. 

“We’re not doing it outside. Let’s go. Now.” Shino orders the two, kissing Yoshiko’s shoulder and squeezing her ass to get her attention. The three hurry back inside, past the last few people leaving the party, and to her room again. The two boys pull off her clothing quickly, followed by their own and the three find themselves in her bed once more, their bodies pressed against each other.

 

Shikamaru wakes up the next morning with a splitting headache. He hadn’t even drank that much the night before, just one cup of beer. Naru moans next to him, cuddling closer and Kiba groans as he rolls over on the couch in Shikamaru’s room. Shikamaru kisses Naruto’s cheek softly before climbing out of bed. He pulls on a pair of sweatpants and walks across the hall to his sister’s room. Knocking once, there’s only a muffled response and a groan. He pushes open the door slightly, peaking in to ask his sister a question. Only when he looks at her bed, he finds her cuddled against Shino Aburame with Neji holding her as well, all three of them naked and covered in purple love marks and messy blankets. Her sleepy brown eyes meet his and she shakes her head, signaling that they would talk later. He just shuts the door and makes his way back to his room to rejoin Naru. A little while later, Kakashi enters the room with medicine for their hangovers and water. 

“Yoshiko’s downstairs with the Uchiha’s, you’re not allowed down until she’s finished” is all he says as he hands everything over to Shikamaru. 

Shikamaru just nods irritably and takes some medicine before handing it to Naru. Naru takes some and tosses it to Kiba. Kakashi is leaning against the door, his arms crossed against his chest. He listens to the voices that are faintly coming from the main floor. Yoshiko is doing most of the talking from what he can tell. The front door open and shuts and Kakashi steps away from the bedroom door so he can go check on things.

Yoshiko sighs, rubbing her temples before leaning into Neji. His arms wrap around her waist, holding her against him. Shino’s resting against the counter, his sweatpants riding dangerously low on his hips, holding a cup of coffee. 

“Well that was interesting.” he comments, “I wonder how Fugaku Uchiha is going to feel about this.” 

Yoshi snorts and covers her mouth as she starts to giggle. “He’s gonna be so pissed. I have to warn our parents.” 

“I’ve already called your father. He’s been informed of what happened.” Kakashi enters the room, “He’s not happy. But he’s smoothing it over now.” 

The three turn and glare at Kakashi, “Come on, it would’ve been better if I had been the one to tell him. We’re gonna be in a shit ton of trouble now.” Yoshi complains, her hand resting on Neji’s hip as she turns away from him slightly with a scowl. 

“He’ll be home in an hour. I suggest you figure our your story and get the house cleaned up.” is all Kakashi says, “And your brother and his friends are awake. Just a warning.” Neji groans just a little, partially from having to clean, partially from Yoshiko. She finds trash bags and the three begin working.


	6. Skipping School

An hour later, all three teenagers are sitting at the table with Shikaku Nara, showered and dressed, but still bearing the marks of their night. 

“I can’t believe you confronted them without asking first. You’ve pissed of Orochimaru because he wanted the Uchiha brat, Sasuke or whatever. The Akatsuki isn’t happy either, but they’re not gearing up to attack. You’ve fucked up Yoshiko, you’ve fucked up really bad.” Shikaku rants, pacing the floor. 

Yoshiko flinches at her father’s words, pulling her knees to her chest. 

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to protect my friends.” she mumbles. “And for that matter, Fugaku Uchiha is furious that his sons are now involved in gang warfare. How could you do that? This isn’t a free for all here.” 

“They need to learn how to defend themselves! I don’t want them to get hurt if I’m not around.” she shoots back, her eyes narrowed on her half hidden face. 

Neji and Shino are sitting silently, also angry at Shikaku. 

“Shino, Neji. Your fathers are just as furious as I am. But they agreed to let me be the one to yell at all three of you. You all fucked up last night. You were intoxicated, hormonal, and completely unprepared. You shouldn’t have gone into that situation. You should’ve let us deal with it.” he stops, arms crossed, “But I’m also proud of all three of you. You handled it well for being as inexperienced as you are. Orochimaru mentioned that one of his men had a very purple bruise on his jaw.” 

The two boys snicker with glances at Yoshi. She blushes and hides her bruised knuckles. 

“None of you are in trouble for today but don’t think that you can do this kind of shit again. Also, nice job on clean up. I didn’t think you’d get it done in time.” Shikaku smiles at the three teenagers, patting his daughter’s head gently before heading upstairs. 

When Kiba arrives home later that day, his Mom is waiting for him. Which is something unusual. 

“What did I do…?” he questions, confused about his mother’s presence. 

She holds up an envelope and his name is written on it in elegant calligraphy. 

“Open it.” she orders, tossing it to him. 

He does as he’s told and finds the invitation to the Nara’s Annual Fundraiser and Ball. 

“Oh yeah, that.” he mumbles, handing the paper over to her. 

“Are you going?” she questions, “This is a nice event.” 

Kiba shrugs, “The girl I wanted to go with is kinda with someone else and Naru kinda has a boyfriend. I don’t know. I might if Naru wants me to.” 

“You should Kiba. You’ve been hanging out with these kids a lot and it would be rude, especially if their parents invited you.” 

Tsume watches her son carefully, wondering what was up with him, “We’ll have to get you something to wear pretty soon. The events in two months.” 

“How would you know?” he questions, “You just saw the invite.” 

“I was invited by a co-worker, Shibi Aburame. Hana is coming with me.” she explains, ruffling Kiba’s hair. He scowls at her and brushes her hand away. “Alright, well I have to get to work kid. Don’t go to sleep too late.” 

Monday morning, Kiba is picked up by the Nara’s and Naruto, but this time Neji and Shino are also in the car. Yoshiko is working on homework in the front seat, her headphones in. Naruto is sloped against the door, asleep, and Neji and Shino are leaning against each other, dozing but still listening to music through shared headphones. Kiba climbs in and puts his headphones in as well. Shikamaru takes off, and the six teens are on their way. 

When they arrive at school, everyone is talking about the party at the Nara’s. Especially about who had hooked up with who while they were there. It’s no secret that Yoshiko, Neji, and Shino had hooked up. All three of them were sporting still dark hickies for everyone to see. It was rumored that Shikamaru and Naruto had as well, but no one had seen anything happen. People were also talking about Kiba and Sakura, as the two had been seen dancing at the party. Yoshiko spots the Uchiha’s also in the parking lot, and makes her way over to them. Itachi has dark circles under his eyes, making her nervous. 

“You okay Itachi?” she questions softly, and he shakes his head. “I’ve been worried about Sasuke. After everything you told me, I’m terrified they’re going to come for us again.” 

Deidara comes over, kissing his boyfriend with a smile before noticing the distress that Itachi is under. 

“What’s wrong Itachi?” he questions, concern gracing his features. 

“Itachi and Sasuke are joining us for training from now on. They’re being targeted by the Sound and the Akatsuki.” Yoshiko explains quietly, walking with the boys as they entered the school. 

Dei’s stricken expression tells Yoshi all she needs to know. He was going to be freaking out for the rest of eternity, until they retired from this life. 

“Dei, it’s gonna be alright. I’ll protect him with my life. I promise.” Yoshi squeezes Dei’s hand, “He’s gonna be alright.” 

Deidara just sighs sadly, taking Itachi’s hand in his own as the two make their way to class. Yoshiko watches them disappear into the building before turning away, her heart heavy. She waved her brother and Naruto off, allowing them to walk away hand in hand. Shino and Neji stay away after that, also hand in hand. Yoshiko knew the two had feelings for each other, just like Shika and Naru. All she had done was help them realize it. Yoshi needed to get away from the school as fast as possible. 

“You okay?” Kiba asks, coming over to her and placing his hand on her arm. She just shakes her head and turns into him, burying her face in his chest. His arms wrap around her as she starts to tremble, soft sobs coming from her. 

The parking lot empties slowly and the two stand, in each others arms. Her crying slows down eventually and Kiba rubs her back, making soothing noises. When she pulls away from him, her eyes are red and puffy. 

“Fuck, I don’t think I can make it to first period. I’ll get my dad to call me out, what do you want to do?” Yoshiko asks him, “I can get us out for the day if you want.” 

Kiba just shrugs, “Whatever you want Yoshi. I’m here for you.” She pulls out her phone and types in a phone number before holding it to her ear. 

“Hey Dad. Yeah, I’m alright. Listen, can you call Kiba Inuzuka and I out of school today? It’s just been really bad and I don’t want to be alone. No, Dad, nothing’s gonna happen. Alright, we’ll come by. Send a car for Shikamaru by the way. Bye, love you.” Kiba stifles a laugh as she hangs up the phone, still slightly irritated. “Let’s go, I’ve got spare keys with me.” she unlocks the car once more and both of them climb in. 

She turns on her music, pulling her car out of it’s spot and leaving the parking lot in seconds.


	7. Meeting Kiba's Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for not updating recently! Things have been crazy because I just started college but hopefully things will start to be regular. I'm hoping for every Wednesday! Thanks so much for reading.

Kiba relaxes in his seat, watching Yoshiko drive. She was in her own world, quiet as she drove them to Nara lab’s to talk with her father. They pull into the parking lot, stepping out of the car and heading inside. Kiba makes it through security a bit faster this time, following Yoshi’s lead. The two make their way through the busy hallways, avoiding different scientists and such. Yoshiko’s hand is warm in his own, and he tightens his grip enough that she turns around and gives him a small smile. “Hey Yoshiko.” her father greets, meeting them in the hallway. He looks rushed and his clothes are messy beneath his lab coat. 

“Ew, you didn’t…” Yoshi replies, eyeing her father. He just grins sheepishly and both Kiba and Yoshi roll their eyes. 

“Anyways, I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” 

“I’m fine Dad. You didn’t have to make us drive all the way over here.” she whines playfully, “Tell Mom I said hi.” 

“Will do. Have fun and you’re both called out.” 

“Thanks Mr. Nara!” Kiba calls as Yoshiko drags him down the hallway and back through security. 

“Let’s go home and change.” Yoshi tells him, “You can borrow something of Shikamaru’s. You’re about the same build as Shikamaru, it’ll just be a little tighter.” she winks playfully and opens the door to her car. Kiba blushes slightly and follows.

“Stop fidgeting, you look fine.” Yoshi orders Kiba, slapping his hand away. 

He’s in a pair of Shikamaru’s jeans which are a little tighter in his legs than he was used to. The shirt he was in was soft and clung to his skin, showing his well defined torso. 

“Are you gonna change or just wear your uniform?” he complains, crossing his arms and leaning against her bedroom wall. 

Yoshiko scowls at him and begins to undress. His eyes don’t leave the slightly tan skin, watching her move around the room to get clothes. Her body is thin and well defined, and her muscles are taunt when she bends down to get a pair of leggings from her bottom drawer. The black lace barely covers her most intimate parts and Kiba hisses at the uncomfortable tightness growing in his pants. She slips into a pair of black leggings and a long, light blue tunic top. The soft mounds of flesh on her chest disappear from sight and he wants to rip the clothes off her body to reveal her once more. She pulls on a pair of gold Sperrys and tosses her wallet and keys into a gray over-the-shoulder bag. 

“Obviously I’m gonna change.” she teases the smirking boy. 

Yoshiko liked when she was alone with Kiba. He was more confident in his action and the way he held himself. He tugs lightly on her shirt, pulling her closer to him. She finds herself pressed against his larger frame, their lips centimeters from each other. She looks into his dark brown eyes and blinks slowly. His hand brushes back her dark hair, cupping her chin before leaning in. Her eyes shut and she can feel his warm breath on her lips. There’s a loud ring and she pulls back quickly, blushing and running her hand through her hair. 

“Hello?” Kiba answers his phone irritably. 

“Why aren’t you in school?! I tried to call you out for an appointment and they said you’d already been called out for the day!” Tsume Inuzuka’s voice screeches through the phone. 

Yoshiko snorts, covering her mouth so she doesn’t laugh. Kiba winces and waits until she takes a breath before responding. 

“My friend was having a bad day and she needed to go home. I’m making sure she’s alright.” 

“You better get your ass down to the precinct. You’re in trouble and we need to talk.” She hangs up the phone, leaving Kiba in shock. 

“Want me to drive you?” Yoshiko asks quietly, “I’m sorry I got you in trouble Kiba.” 

“It’s alright. She’ll get over it.” he runs his hand through his already unruly hair, “We should get down there though. Before she blows a gasket.” 

The two make their way to the car quietly, close but not touching.   

“You’re in big trouble Kiba Inuzuka.” his mother scowls as soon as the two teenagers enter the precinct. 

She studies the girl that he’s with quickly before turning her attention back to Kiba. 

“Hey there Yoshiko! Long time no see.” Kotetsu Hagane interrupts, throwing his arms around her. 

“Hey ‘Tetsu. How’s Izumo?” she replies, a big smile on her face. 

“He’s great, minus the fact that he’s on bed rest right now.” Kotetsu replies, an evil grin on his face. 

“You’re incorrigible. I bet you had something to do with it.” she teases, shoving the older man. 

“Obviously. I wouldn’t let anyone else have something to do with it.” 

He leads her away from the Inuzuka’s after seeing the look that Tsume was giving him. 

“Why are you skipping school? You never did this shit in Iwagakure. Why now?” she questions her son, “If that girl is the one that’s causing you to skip, I don’t want you around her anymore.” 

“Mom, she broke down crying in the school parking lot. Her dad called both of us out to make sure she made it home alright. Calm down. She’s not a bad kid and she won’t let me fall behind in school. The Nara’s are geniuses, she’s not a bad student.” he explains, crossing his arms defiantly. 

“That’s the Nara’s daughter?” Tsume replies, eying the girl as she talks to Kotetsu. 

Her long black hair was curly and covered her shoulders and back. The light blue shirt she was wearing lit up her skin and her smile was genuine. She was beautiful and Tsume could see why her son cared so much. 

“Alright, get going. You’re not in trouble today. I also moved your appointment, it’s for tomorrow morning instead. 8:00 A.M. so don’t be late to it.” Tsume sighs, watching her son head toward Yoshiko, “And Kiba.” 

He turns just slightly to listen. 

“Please be careful.” 

“Of course Mom. Love you.” he smiles, returning to kiss her cheek before getting Yoshiko from Kotetsu. Tsume watches her son and the Nara’s daughter leave the precinct, both of them talking and laughing. She smiles softly before turning to Kotetsu. 

“How do you know the Nara’s daughter?” she questions, watching the younger man. 

Kotetsu leans back in his chair, scratching his head before responding to Tsume’s question. Tsume Inuzuka had been at the Konoha 12 Precinct for a few months now and he’d only met her daughter. This was his first time seeing her son. Kiba must have taken after his father, at least somewhat. He was tanner and rougher looking than the two woman. 

“She was a freshman at Konoha High when I was a senior. Her brother was on the soccer team with Izumo and I and she was on the girl’s team with Anko Miritashi. She and I fell out of touch for a while after I graduated but we’ve known each other for a few years now.” Kotetsu explains, flipping around a picture of Shikamaru, Yoshino, Izumo and him, all in filthy soccer uniforms but holding the State Champion Trophies for both teams, “Those two are unmatched in their talent.” 

“Hmm.. She seems nice enough.” Tsume comments. 

“Your son is falling for her isn’t he?” Kotetsu chuckles, folding his arms behind his head. 

“Kiba is definitely smitten. That's for sure.” 

“Well, she’s a good kid. They’ll be good for each other.” Kotetsu assures Tsume, pulling out one of his more recent files, “But now, I’ve got to get back to work.” 

“Your mom seems nice.” Yoshino comments to Kiba, the two of them laying on her bed and eating the food they had brought upstairs. It was only noon, meaning they had a few hours until Shika and Naru came home. 

“She’s terrifying. It’s the reason my dad left.” he replies bitterly, “But still. She’s better than him so that’s why I decided to stay with her.” 

Yoshino rolls onto her stomach and tilts her head at Kiba. 

“Your parents are divorced?” she questions, “Did it happen recently?” 

“This year actually. It’s why I moved to Konoha High. We lived in Iwagakure before.” he explains, pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist. 

She rests her head on his chest, listening to the steady ‘thump thump’ of his heart. One of his hands makes it’s way to her hair, running his fingers through it in an almost absent minded manner. 

“That would suck. I can’t imagine my parents getting a divorce.” Yoshi mumbles, “Your mom does seem to be a bit dominant.” 

“Basically hit the nail on the head. He got tired of her being the one in charge so he just… left one day. He wasn’t a good father either way. So now here I am. And here we are.” he gives her a smile and she returns it. 

“I’m glad you’re here. But I’m tired right now.” she mumbles, curling up into him to warm herself up. 

Kiba slides out from under her and moves the food off the bed. He pulls the blankets back next and motions for her to crawl underneath before he climbs into bed after pulling off his jeans. She curls up in his arms and falls asleep quickly, allowing Kiba’s musky scent to surround her.


	8. The Fundraiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of updates. Life has been extremely busy and I've been unable to get on for a while. I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> ~I don't own Naruto or Disney~

Kiba and Yoshiko had been dancing around each other for a couple of months and now it was the weekend of the fundraiser. Kiba was getting ready with his mother and sister, who both looked extremely nice. His mother had gotten him a tux, which fit well, showing off his best features. Kiba looked sharp, and no one could deny it. But his mind wasn’t on how he looked, he just wanted to see Yoshiko. She had gotten her dress months ago, and was in love with it apparently. But she wouldn’t let him see it, no matter how much he begged. She wanted it to be a surprise for him. 

“Kiba! We’re leaving!” Hana shouts up the stairs, waiting for him to appear. He ambles after his sister and mother to their car. 

“You look beautiful…” Yoshiko’s mother comments from the door. Yoshiko turns around, her back to the mirror. 

“Thanks Mom. So do you.” she tugs on the dress slightly, fixing the band around her waist. Yoshiko’s dress was custom-made, similar to her favorite disney character Meg’s in Hercules, and fit her every curve. 

“I’m proud of you. I hope you know that.” Yoshino tells her daughter, “You’ve been through so much these past few months. You’re so strong.” 

Yoshi allows her mother to give her a hug, returning it gratefully. 

“Ready to go?” Yoshiko asks, pulling away and grabbing her silver clutch. 

Her mother nods and the two make their way downstairs so they can be driven to the Nara’s lab. A second building had been built years ago for events, and this is where the fundraiser was held every year. 

As soon as the Nara family enters the ballroom, there’s a loud round of applause. The event had already started for the most part, but Shikaku Nara had to make his opening speech. As soon as he begins talking, Yoshiko slips away and makes her way to Kiba. She grabs his hand as she walks by, effectively pulling him away from his mother and sister, who watch with amused smiles. 

“Wow… You look great.” Kiba compliments Yoshiko, placing his hand on her hip and brushing her hair out of her face. 

“You look pretty good yourself Kiba. You clean up nice.” she teases him, a light pink tint appearing on her cheeks. 

He takes her hand as the music starts, and pulls her onto the dance floor. She laughs and allows him to do so, making sure he didn’t miss any steps. 

“I have to go soon. Every year, the girls sing for everyone and we have to get ready.” Yoshiko sighs, “I don’t want to do it this year.” 

“And why’s that? You have a great voice.” Kiba replies, twirling her around before returning his hand to her waist. 

“Because, this year it’s a “message” to someone because they think I have a problem with admitting my feelings.” she explains, “It’s kind of annoying but hopefully everyone likes it.” 

“Hmm. Well I’ll be listening.” Kiba smirks, “So don’t mess up.” 

“Shut up! You’re gonna make me nervous!” Yoshiko squeals, hitting him playfully, “I should go now. Thanks for dancing with me Kiba.” 

He takes her hand, lowering his lips to it and brushing her knuckles. “The pleasure was mine.” he replies, disappearing into the crowd. She watches him go, cheeks pink from his actions before making her way to the front of the room where the other girls are. 

Ino hands Yoshiko a microphone so she can get everyone’s attention easily. She had seen the interaction between Kiba and Yoshiko, and there was an unmistakable blush on her cheeks. Ino knew this was the perfect song to get Kiba and Yoshiko together. 

“Hello! I hope you all are having a great evening so far. I know we just started, but for those of you who haven’t been to the fundraiser before, there is a musical piece prepared by a group including myself, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Tenten Kire, Hinata Hyuuga and Hanabi Hyuuga. This year, by a vote that I tried to turn down, we will be performing “I Won’t Say I’m in Love” from the classic Disney movie “Hercules”. I hope you all enjoy and thank you for coming tonight.” 

Yoshiko steps back to the other girls and gives a small nod to the man by the sound and lighting area. The room falls dark for a few seconds before spot lights find the different girls, who have moved throughout the room. 

“If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that, No man is worth the aggravation, That’s ancient history, been there, done that!” Yoshiko begins, moving slowly throughout the room, swaying her hips as she sings. 

“Who'd'ya think you're kiddin’, He's the Earth and heaven to you, Try to keep it hidden, Honey, we can see right through you, Girl, ya can't conceal it, We know how ya feel and, Who you're thinking of.” Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Hinabi begin singing playfully, moving through the crowd and stoping at different people. 

“No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no.” Yoshiko starts up again, shaking her head and turning away from the girls. “You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh” comes from the rest of the girls, imitating some of the motions from the movie. 

People are beginning to chuckle, making all the girls grin. 

“It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love, I thought my heart had learned its lesson, It feels so good when you start out, My head is screaming get a grip, girl, Unless you're dying to cry your heart out. Oh.” Yoshiko refers to a past relationship in this part, and many of the returning guests knew of the boy that had broken Shikaku’s daughter’s heart.

“You keep on denying, Who you are and how you're feeling, Baby, we're not buying, Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling, Face it like a grown-up, When ya gonna own up, That ya got, got, got it bad” the girls try to make their way to Yoshiko now, but she turns away.

“Whoa: No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no.” 

The girls move again, “Give up, give in, Check the grin you're in love.” Yoshiko crosses her arms this time, beginning her path toward Kiba, like the girls had asked her to, 

“This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love.” 

The girls argue back, “You’re doin flips read our lips, You’re in love.” 

“You're way off base, I won't say it, Get off my case, I won't say it” Yoshiko attempts to turn off course but they aren’t having any of that. 

“Girl, don't be proud, It’s O.K. you're in love” The five girls give Yoshiko a gentle push, moving backward and disappearing into the darkness as the spotlight focuses on Yoshiko instead. 

“Oh, At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love.” Yoshiko finishes the final verse, raising her eyes to meet Kiba’s own. 

There’s a wide smirk on his face, and he takes her hand. 

“I love you too.” he says, pushing her hair back and cupping her chin, “I can see why they wanted you to sing this song.” 

Before Yoshiko can respond, Kiba crashes his lips onto hers in a slightly sloppy but extremely searing kiss. Yoshiko knees go weak and Kiba wraps his arm around her waist, supporting her and deepening the kiss at the same time. The sound of applause breaks the two apart and people begin cheering. Naru comes over with a wide grin and a twinkle in his eyes. 

“You were great Yoshi. And congrats on finally getting it together you two.” he teases, pulling them both into a bone crushing hug. 

Yoshi extracts herself from his grip and returns his grin. 

“Thanks Naru. You look great by the way. Did Shika pick out the tie?” she questions, fingering the silk around Naruto’s neck. 

“He did actually. I never realized how many ties he owned. He let me pick out his tonight as well.” he glances back briefly at the dark haired boy, who meets his eyes from the table he’s standing by. 

“I take it that Shika hasn’t actually made a move yet. Despite the fact that you two are inseparable.” Yoshi comments, not missing the wistful look in Naruto’s bright blue eyes. 

“Nah, he hasn’t done anything. I don’t know. It’s weird because I know he likes me, but he won’t make a move.” 

“Maybe he needs a musical number just like his sister.” Kiba teases, resting his forehead to the side of Yoshiko’s head. 

She rolls her eyes, responding “Shikamaru just needs little push. Go up and kiss him yourself Naru. Everything will work out.”

Shikamaru watches Naru and his sister talk, both of them glancing toward his way once or twice. He sighs, adjusting the dark green tie around his neck and shoving his hands back in his pockets. His father stands a few feet away, with Yoshino on his arm. The two are talking with the Yamanaka’s when Kakashi Hatake appears. He whispers something in Shikaku’s ear and their expressions are grave. Shikaku says something to Inoichi and leaves Yoshino with him and his wife. Shikamaru watches Shikaku approach Yoshiko, also whispering something in her ear. She nods once and says something to Kiba before disappearing into the crowd with her father and Hatake. Naru and Kiba make their way over to Shikamaru’s spot at the edge of the crowd, surveying the scene. But all that’s on Shikamaru’s mind is where Yoshiko and his father went, and what had made them so worried.


End file.
